mergedragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragons
__TOC__ Summary Dragons are the essence of Merge Dragons. They give you Dragon Power to reveal dead land in your camp. You start out with Dragon Eggs that you can merge into Dragons. After merging 3 or 5 level 4 dragons, one or two nests will be created, respectively. These nests have eggs of an evolved form (tier 2) of the same dragons you've merged. The eggs are significantly larger and have a different coloration. Merge them for achieving even greater and stronger dragons! Dragon Eggs Eggs can be bought in the Egg Shop, found on dead land in camp, acquired through completing levels, or acquired through completing Kala’s quests and from her shop. Also you can harvest them from Level 4+ dragon trees. Each locked Dragon Chest contains either eggs or nests, depending on the size of the chest. (egg chest = eggs, nest vault = nest) Standard Eggs These Eggs can be bought in the Egg Shop * Crimson Dragons * Gargoyle Dragons * Golem Dragons * Grass Dragons * Green Dragons * Rock Dragons * Rocs * Sharp Dragons * Spotted Dragons * Toadstool Dragons * Nature Dragons * Sun DragonsCan appear on Kala's Shop. Non-Buyable Eggs These eggs cannot be bought from the Egg Shop * Butterfly Dragons * Cosmos Dragons * Friend Dragons * Life Dragons * Midas Ducks * Pegasus * Prism Dragons * Tribal Dragons * Wise Dragons * Zen Dragons Event Eggs These eggs can at first only be achieved during an event. Usually can be boughtOnly players which unlocked the dragon whelp of a specific event would have it available at the Egg Shop. New players can try and get it as reward from Challenge Levels and future events. for Dragon Gems in the Egg Shop shortly after the event ends and the player discovers the event dragon whelp. (with the exception of the Stadium Dragons). * Anubis Dragons * Aqua DragonsNot available from the event itself but as a purchaseable nest at the Buy Menu for Dragon Gems. 4 eggs can be obtained from the event's memento. * Basket Dragons * Bunny Dragons * Cat Dragons * Cool Dragons * Cupid Dragons * Deer Dragons * Diva Dragons * Dog Dragons * Doll Dragons * Fairy Dragons * Fall Dragons * Ghastly Dragons * Hera Dragons * Jester Dragons * Martian Dragons * Moon Dragons * Morpho Dragons * Morty Dragons * Onesie Dragons * Owl GriffonsOwl Griffons were first introduced in Owlympus Event, and since then you can get them as a reward for completing all 10 event quests (nest of 7-9 hatched level 1 Owlet Griffons). * Passion Dragons * Rick Dragons * Rising Sun Dragons * Samba Dragons * Sea Dragons * Seth Dragons * Shiba Dragons * Stadium Dragons * Turtle Dragons * Winter Dragons * Wood Dragons * Zeus Dragons Baby Dragons Only players which purchased the Baby Dragon Pack would have it available at the Egg Shop. * Air Dragons * Earth Dragons * Flame Dragons * Sylvan Dragons * Water Dragons Mystery Eggs There are three kinds of mystery dragon eggs. A nest of these can be bought in the Egg Shop for Dragon Gems. Despite their name, the Mystery Nests of each type also drop random eggs equal to the dragons that may spawn from the corresponding egg (please see the articles for each egg for the complete list). * Ruby Fire Eggs * Sapphire Eggs * Tanzanite Eggs They can also be found in Supernest (comes from the 135 gems Super Nest Vault) and Meganest (you can get it from the 750 gems Mega Nest Vault or for 825 gems in the Egg Shop). Dragons Dragons can be merged via the Dragon Book which lets you merge them in 3s, (if you have 3 or 4), or 5s, (if you have 5 or more). To prevent them from auto-merging, toggle off "Allow Chain Reactions" in the Game Settings. There are over 48 dragon breeds, each with 2 tiers and 6 types of dragons. You can only merge dragons of the same breed and level. Tips Dragons sometimes auto-merge immediately after they are created, especially when 3 or more dragons are created in a single merge. Newly created dragons may also merge with roaming dragons (of the same type) when created in quick succession. Most of the time this is a merge of only 3 dragons. From 2.2.0 onwards, you can prevent this by turning off the combos option in the settings. The fastest way to create large numbers of Mystery Eggs (if you aren't paying dragon gems for them) is to construct Ruins of the Sky Palace. If you have several dragon trees and/or glowing dragon trees of level 4 or above, and a bit of space, harvest the trees for Elderwood, and merge the Elderwood in 5s. Its 4th level (20 Elderwood) is Tiny Cabin for Hedge Gnomes, which makes 3 Shrub Sprouts by tapping it and 5 more over several minutes at which point it disintegrates. These 8 Shrub Sprouts are enough for two levels of merging to a level 3 bush. Level 6 of the bushes is the Wonder Ruins of the Sky Palace (so one wonder per 20 cabins or roughly 400 Elderwood), which you can tap out to make several Tanzanite Mystery Eggs and the corresponding nests, along with the variety of egg chests which are the most efficient way of obtaining these same eggs using gems. Along the way, you'll also harvest Ruby Fire Mystery Eggs from the dragon trees, leaves to make more dragon trees, a bunch of mushrooms which are a nuisance you'll want to sell as you find them, and additional eggs of all the types that Tanzanite mystery nests make. You can keep the wonders to make more eggs/nests/chests/vaults every so often, but the long term cycle is so slow you'll complete your quest before you can get anything else from them, so you can also sell the wonders for 750 coins each. Notes Category:Dragons